


For Hunk

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Hidge Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Cooking, Baking, Cooking, F/M, Hidge Week 2018, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Pidge decides to surprise Hunk with something nice, but nothing goes as planned.





	For Hunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my work for day 2, For Pidge.

Pidge poked at the cake, or rather, what was supposed to be a cake. “Not again,” she sighed. While Pidge had remembered to include the bananas this time, she had clearly forgotten something as this attempt appeared to be more of a rock than a fluffy cake.  
  
So she dropped the heavy lump into the garbage and went over the recipe. Flour, baking powder, then salt mixed together and then put to the side. In another bowl cream butter and sugar-she had mixed everything together her first time trying the recipe-then add in eggs and vanilla. Stir in the mashed bananas, then dissolve baking soda in the milk and-  
  
The baking soda. Pidge moaned and dropped her forehead onto the counter, not caring that flour was getting into her hair. She had forgotten the baking soda. Pidge took a deep breath, then leaned back up. She cleared away the different bowls and ingredients until she found where the baking soda had disappeared-behind the pan which her second attempt refused to come out of.  
  
“I’ve got my eye on you,” she said, pointing at the baking soda. “Fifth’s time a charm, I guess?”  
  
But just to be safe, she tripled checked the recipe before she did anything. And first was to preheat the oven. Except somehow everything had reset on the oven. With another groan, Pidge worked with the overly complicated computer for the oven. It heated up and baked things, why did this need to be so complex? After a few minutes of working with it, she finally got it to preheat, and turned back to making the batter.  
  
When she got this try in the oven, she felt confident that she did everything right, and got to cleaning up all the dishes she had made.  
  
Pidge was so focused on getting the kitchen back into shape, she didn’t hear Hunk walk in. “Hey Pidge, what you making?”  
  
Pidge jumped. “Nothing, nothing!” She scooted the cake still stuck in the pan out of Hunk’s sight. “Just thought I would clean up around here.”  
  
Hunk nodded, then walked to Pidge’s tablet, where the recipe was still on full display. He smiled when he looked down. “Keke fa'i,” he said. Samoan banana cake. Pidge blushed, but nodded.  
  
“After that poem you wrote,” Pidge said, “I wanted to do something for you, and I found this recipe marked among your favorites, so I thought that I’d try making it for you.”  
  
Hunk let out a short laugh, but stopped when he saw Pidge’s blush deepen. “Thank you. It means a lot to me.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Hunk walked over to Pidge, prompting her to move the stuck cake even more. “My mom would make it for my birthday every year. So more than anything, it reminds me of home.”  
  
Pidge smiled at Hunk. “Then I guess we’ll have to make it for your next birthday.”  
  
“We can make it together,” Hunk said. Pidge laughed. She could have saved an entire morning if she had simply asked Hunk to help her in the first place instead of wanting to surprise him.  
  
That’s when Pidge smelled something burning. “No no no no no no!” she cried out. She grabbed the oven mitts and opened the oven door, letting smoke and heat spill out into the kitchen. She stepped back to let it clear out a bit, then reached in and pulled out the now blackened cake.  
  
“Oh, quiznak!” she cried out as she put the pan down on the counter. “Every single time! I forget the bananas, I mix everything together, I forget the baking soda, I just, ugh!” Pidge ripped off the oven mitts and tossed them next to the burnt cake.  
  
She pulled out a chair then sat down in it, her legs pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Hunk went to the oven and checked it. “Hey Pidge, what temperature did you preheat the oven to?”  
  
“Three hundred fifty degrees, just like the recipe says.”  
  
“Did you notice that you switched it over to Celsius and not Fahrenheit?”  
  
“What?” Pidge screamed as she unrolled herself. She dashed over to Hunk and saw that somehow while fiddling with the oven, she had somehow changed it to Celsius. “Three hundred and fifty Celsius? That’s, that’s …”  
  
“Six hundred sixty-two Fahrenheit,” Hunk said. Pidge groaned again, and put her face in her hands, and fell back against the counter.  
  
After a few seconds, Hunk said, “You know, you didn’t have to make all this for me.”  
  
Pidge sighed. “I know, I just, wanted to repay you somehow.”  
  
“Pidge, look,” Hunk moved to stand right next to the counter. “First, thank you for trying to make it. Honestly, it’s probably the nicest thing anyone’s done for me ever since we became Paladins.” At his words, Pidge lowered her hands from her face. “But honestly, you didn’t have to do something so elaborate for me. Literally, you could have just made me a burrito and I would have been happy.”  
  
Pidge sighed, as that would have been nice to hear a few hours earlier. “You hungry Hunk?” she asked.  
  
Hunk shrugged, “I guess I could eat.” Pidge lightly punched him in the arm, and both of them laughed.  
  
“Though,” Pidge said, “do you think you could help me in case anything goes wrong?”  
  
Hunk beamed down at her. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I checked a Samoan pronunciation guide, and I believe keke uses the e’s from the word “bet” and fa’i “fuh - ee,” the a sounding like the u in “but” and the i like the word “eat.” But if anyone who actually speaks Samoan knows the correct pronunciation, please correct me.
> 
> Also, the recipe is from samoafood.com in case any of you want to try it out (I know I do).


End file.
